vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Corrupted Ashbringer
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Sword_2H_AshbringerCorrupt |name=Corrupted Ashbringer|id=22691 |quality=Epic |attrib=-25 Stamina |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Sword |slot=Two-Hand |speed=3.60 |dmg=259 - 389 |dps=90.0 |level=60 |durability=120 |effect=Equip: Inflicts the will of the Ashbringer upon the wielder. Equip: Increases your chance to get a critical strike by 2%. Equip: Increases your chance to hit by 1%. Chance on hit: Steals 185 to 215 life from target enemy. |comment=Blade of the Scarlet Highlord |ilvl=86 |sell= }} Corrupted Ashbringer is an two-handed sword that can be looted in Naxxramas. Death knight and former Highlord Alexandros Mograine can be seen wielding Corrupted Ashbringer in Naxxramas. It was once Ashbringer, but became corrupted by Mograine's assassination. It is unique in that it triggers a scripted event within the Scarlet Monastery, and the whispers of Alexandros can be heard by the wielder. Source This item drops from the cache of the Four Horsemen in the Deathknight Wing of Naxxramas. Will of the Ashbringer Equipping Corrupted Ashbringer will buff the player with Will of the Ashbringer, which makes Argent Dawn NPCs hostile, Scarlet Crusade NPCs friendly, and makes the player appear slightly darker. Furthermore, it enables a proc for the deceased Highlord Mograine to whisper one of twelve sayings to the wielder: * "I... was... pure... once." * "Fought... for... righteousness." * "I... was... once... called... Ashbringer." * "Betrayed... by... my... order." * "Destroyed... by... Kel'Thuzad." * "Made... to serve." * "My... son... watched... me... die." * "Crusades... fed his rage." * "Truth... is... unknown... to him." * "Scarlet... Crusade ... is pure... no longer." * "Balnazzar's... crusade... corrupted... my son." * "Kill... them... all!" Mograine's whispers may also be heard by directly entering the following code: */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_01.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_02.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_03.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_04.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_05.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_06.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_07.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_08.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_09.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_10.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_11.wav") */script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_12.wav") His whispers recount the tale of his war against the Scourge, his betrayal by his son and the Crusade, and his resurrection as a death knight by Kel'Thuzad. He describes how his son, Renault, is blind to the truth that the Scarlet Crusade has become a vehicle for the Burning Legion's vengeance against the Scourge through Saidan Dathrohan. In the end, he asks you to kill them all, but it's unknown whether he means the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, or both. There is also a second voice in the background, which is that of the Lich King, but it is more difficult to discern what is being said. However, in the final clip both voices are united in saying "Kill... them... all!" Scarlet Monastery event . A scripted event can be triggered upon entering the Cathedral wing of the Scarlet Monastery with Corrupted Ashbringer equipped. Scarlet Commander Renault Mograine welcomes the player as the crusaders bow before him or her. Unexpectedly, his father Highlord Mograine's spirit appears in full Dreadnaught armor, revives High Inquisitor Fairbanks, and smites and kills his son (Renault, the Scarlet Commander) for murdering him. Fairbanks proceeds to tell the story of Renault's betrayal and that the Corrupted Ashbringer is beyond redeeming. Luckily, Mograine has another son who resides in Outland and has the ability to forge a new Ashbringer. Fairbanks does not give any quests. In World of Warcraft: Ashbringer, the true tale of the sword is told, and it is revealed that the second son of Alexandros, Darion Mograine, comes into possession of the Corrupted Ashbringer after killing his father in Naxxramas, as part of a failed rescue mission carried out by a small party of Argent Dawn members. Spurned on by his father, speaking through the cursed blade, Darion enters the Scarlet Monastery and confronts his brother Renault, who lashes out and attempts to kill him. Before Renault is able to deal the final blow, the Corrupted Ashbringer acts on its own, emitting an aura of green flames which take on the form of Alexandros, garbed in Dreadnaught armor. Renault begs for forgiveness and is quickly decapitated by his father, who then says he is forgiven. The spirit of Alexandros then retreats back into the blade. External links Category:2h Swords